Soulmates
by misluce
Summary: '"Soulmates don't exist mom," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. She settled her head back against her pillow, and shuffled down under her blanket.' Arizona Robbins never did believe in soulmates. Calzona.


_a/N: I've always wondered about soulmates and cazlona. So this was just something I needed to help myself get through the pain that was s12, and knowing that s13 is going to be without Callie :(_

* * *

 _ **Soulmates**_

When she was a child, Arizona Robbins wasn't like most little girls. She wasn't dressing up in fancy disney princess outfits or hanging onto every word that she read in a fairytale. She wasn't running around her mind set on finding her prince, _(even at that age she knew princes weren't for her)_ or in desperate need of believing in true love.

No, that wasn't Arizona Robbins.

As a child, Arizona was one of the boys. One of the lads, her Father had called her. Her gorgeous blonde hair was always tied back out of her face, and she was constantly outside playing with her older brother Tim and the other children on the marine base wherever they were. She got pushed, shoved, thrown headfirst into the dirt, and it didn't bother her in the slightest. She would simply get up, brush off the dirt from her clothes, and carry on. Dirt, blood and grime didn't have any impact on her, and in reality, she couldn't care less.

Truth be told, her Father hadn't expected anything else.

"She's Arizona!" He would boom, a proud grin making it's way up onto his face. "She's living up to her name, a true marine, a fine young woman."

Her Mother, Barbara Robbins, however, had often attempted to read Arizona bedtime stories featuring Cinderella and Snow White, but Arizona would groan in response.

"Can't Dad tell a story?" She would ask, her sparkling blue eyes lighting up. Her Father's stories were much more up to her standard. Soldiers. Fighting. Battles. Not the typical love story her Mother often had in mind. Usually, Barbara would cave, and Arizona would squeal with joy when her Father appeared, sitting on the edge of her bed, telling her a fascinating story with her Mother standing in the doorway.

But one night, just after Arizona's ninth birthday, Barbara had refused Arizona's request to listen to one of her Father's stories.

"But why," Arizona moaned, folding her arms tightly across her chest. She didn't want to hear the tale about the seven dwarfs or the glass slipper. She wasn't _interested._ Her crystal blue eyes held her Mother's gaze, and Barbara smiled warmly at her.

"I'm going to tell you about how I met your Father," she had said gently, and Arizona looked intrigued for a moment before rolling her eyes. However, she didn't complain, which was a start.

And so she heard the story.

She listened with open ears as Barbara informed her of how they met when they were just in high school, Daniel having a dream of living up to his Father's image, wanting to honour him with everything he had. She listened as she was told how they fell in love quickly, sharing stolen moments under the moon and stars, each making promises that they both believed would break. She listened as her Mother spoke of how her heart was broken when Daniel left to join the Marine Corps, knowing that she would never see him again, the man she had fallen in love with.

And she told her how five years later they met again, each with wisdom in their eyes and love still etched timelessly into their hearts. How they met once again, when they were both ready.

"And that's how I knew he was my soulmate."

Arizona had rolled her eyes at the world soulmate. She didn't find she liked the word, or the idea it held with it. She didn't like the idea as it seemed like that of a fairytale, and how it implied that there was only one person in the world for everyone. Even at the young age of 9, she found the idea stupid. She believed her parents loved eachother, she believed in love. But love was something that was luck, that you learned. It wasn't something that was set in the stars.

"Soulmates don't exist mom," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. She settled her head back against her pillow, and shuffled down under her blanket.

She heard Barbara laugh, and felt her gently pat her leg.

"Okay dear."

* * *

Seattle Grace wasn't much different from Hopkins, Arizona had to admit. It was perhaps more dramatic (dramatic meaning drama between the staff), something which she wasn't entirely used to. In her first few weeks, she had already heard a fair amount about doctors relationships and seemed pretty aware of who liked who. There was lots of competiton, she thought, not only between interns and residents who were competing endlessly for surgeries, but also between attendings. Differing ideas often lead to large disagreements, and she had to admit, many times she thought that they forgot abiut the patient themselves and simply wanted to prove they were better than the other.

She'd tried not to get too involved in any drama. She wanted to remain under the radar for as long as possible, simply doing her job, no questions asked. She prefered the idea of keeping her personal life and work life apart, not wanting to jump into making friendships too soon. She had, however, gone on a few dates with some of the nurses. Well, more than just a _few._ It wasn't exactly her fault, she was an attractive woman after all, and she did enjoy the fun of random hookups. Nothing too serious, which she made sure was known by all those she went out with; she just wanted a bit of fun. She wasn't exactly looking for a relationship, not yet anyway. She liked the freedom. She enjoyed it. And being in a new place brought new freedom for her to experience.

Arizona jumped as she heard a loud shout coming from across the corridoor, which snapped her out of her thoughts. The chart she had been holding in her hands fell to the floor, and she sighed heavily, glancing towards it, but made no effort to pick it up. Instead, her eyes drifted over to where she had heard the loud shout out of curiousity. She was used to loud noises, screams, as that was what hospitals were full of. But the scream didn't sound like one of pain or hurt, instead it sounded like anger. On the other side of the corridoor was a fairly tall woman who had tanned skin and long dark hair which hung effortlessly below her shoulders. She had an angelic face, with full red lips and dark eyes, which were filled with anger, sadness.

Arizona was intrigued. The woman was beautiful. It was the sort of beauty that made your heart stop and your head spin, and Arizona licked her lips which felt as if they had gone dry. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she couldn't tear her eyes away. She was _stuck._ It felt like she was stuck in time, unable to move, unable to breathe. Her breath hitched as the woman ran a hand through her dark hair, tugging on it slightly, a groan flowing from her red lips. Arizona continued to stare, and she watched as the brunette walked forward, pushing open the double doors and disappearing from view. Apparently she hadn't realised she hadn't been alone.

"I take it you need this?" A voice said from behind her, teasing her in a way, and Arizona twisted round to see Colleen (one of the nurses she had gone out with a few times) holding the chart she had dropped. Colleen was hot. Quite hot in fact. But she did not make Arizona's heart pound the way the other woman had, which was fairly strange.

"Oh. Right. Thanks," she said, taking the clipboard out of Colleen's hands, and giving her a light smile in return.

Colleen quirked an eyebrow in response, and Arizona couldn't help the words that flew from her mouth.

"Who was that?"

Colleen frowned, tilting her head to the side.

"The woman who just left?"

Arizona fought the temptation to roll her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

Colleen leant foward slightly, a little out of Arizona's comfort zone she had to admit. "Thats Dr. Torres. She works in Ortho. She's been having a bit of a hard time since Haun left. You know, Erica and her had that thing going on apparently."

 _Oh._

That was definitely something. It didn't matter to her that she'd had a thing with Haun. What mattered to her was that _clearly_ she was interested in women. She felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her arms and legs go all tingly. And if she wasn't completely against the idea of soulmates, she might have thought that it was a sign. But of course that was rubbish because soulmates didn't exist. All she felt was attraction.

* * *

"You don't believe in soulmates?!"

The words flew out of Callie's mouth, and Arizona couldn't help but note the way the brunette blushed slighty at how fast and loud she had spoken. Callie's eyes tore away from hers, and looked down at her lap, her fingers twirling her fork.

They were on their first date, and they were at a fairly fancy restaurant that Callie had recommended, as Arizona was still finding her feet in Seattle. It was the day after she had asked for Callie to join her for dinner, after she had admitted not only to Callie, but also to herself, that she had played the situation wrong. The fact that Callie had only dated one other woman before had certainly pushed her back a couple of steps. She'd played it off cool, asking out another woman for the night to take her mind off of Callie, but then Callie had shown up, much to her dismay, getting inside her head again. Callie was attrative, very attractive, and yes, she had felt the butterflies again in her stomach. But Callie was also all new at this, which terrified her. Which had made her panic.

And call the situation wrong.

That was what she did when something didn't exactly go as she had thought.

She'd panic. And that panic would get inside her head and mess it about a bit.

She had realised that she'd been stupid. That she needed to get over the initial panic and ask Callie out to dinner because she definitely found the brunette intriguing and no one else that she was attracted to made her stomach feel that certain way.

And that was how they ended up there, at an Italian restaurant, with Callie currently avoiding her eye. She wasn't exactly sure how they'd ended up talking about love and soulmates, but apparently they had, and Callie was entirely shocked by her answer.

"No Calliope," she said with a soft laugh, reaching for her wine glass and taking a small sip. "I do not believe in soulmates."

Callie's beautiful brown eyes shot up to hers again and Arizona found herself struggling to not get lost in them.

"Well, why not?" Callie asked her, frowning ever so slightly, which made her look effortlessly adorable.

"Because it's an unrealistic idea," Arizona replied with a shrug. "One person in the world being right for you? Out of what? 7 billion? That doesn't make sense to me. I think it's silly to hold onto that idea."

Callie bit on her bottom lip, but her eyes remained on Arizona's, taking her words in. She didn't say anything in response, and Arizona sighed staring at her, realising what the brunette believed.

"You believe in soulmates? Calliope you were married before."

"Okay so at one moment in time I may have thought that George was my soulmate," Callie murmured. "Now I realise that he's not, and that while I was in love with him, it wasn't true love and he wasn't the one."

"And is that what you want? To find the one?"

"Kind of, yeah."

They fell into a silence, however Arizona found that she didn't find it uncomfortable. She was interested in the way Callie's mind worked, in the way she thought and how she saw the world. It was different to her perception of life, but Arizona couldn't help but admire Callie's thoughts. Arizona herself was more of a realist. Yes, she believed strongly in love, as she had witnessed it all through her childhood with her parents and her family. But she believed love was more of a chance. She believed love was something that grew on you, not something that you felt immediately. She believed love happened with someone speical, and that love would influence your future together. Not the universe or God, in deciding that only one person would work well with you. She believed in love, and love alone.

"I like how your mind works Calliope," she said gently, because she did. She loved how Callie believed in something different to her, because it could only make everything much more interesting.

Callie smiled at her, a true smile she noted, and she felt her stomach squirm. She was very attracted to Callie, and occasionally her lips would tingle when she remembered the short kiss they had shared in the bar bathroom. She had surprised herself when she had kissed her. That had _not_ been her intention. Although, she had to say that she was happy she had kissed her, even if it was for the shortest of seconds.

They finished their food not long after, Arizona paying for the meal despite Callie's protest. They left the restaurant after, Arizona walking Callie home to her apartment. The night air was cool against her skin, softly brushing it and she sighed lightly as they walked under the stars. They were silent, walking side by side so close their arms were brushing, and then she felt Callie gently slide her hand in hers, but barely holding it, as if leaving a question in the air. Arizona had never been one to hold hands with romantic partners before, but in that moment, holding hands felt right, and she interlaced her fingers with Callie's, tightening the hold she had on her hand. She could see Callie smile out of the corner of her eye.

They reached Callie's apartment building, and Arizona followed her inside, planning on walking her to the door. When they reached it, Callie turned to face her, their hands still clapsed together.

"I.. had fun tonight," Callie said quietly, shyly, which she found weird, because Calliope Torres did _not_ seem like one to get shy.

"Me too," she replied softly, taking her hand out of Callie's and stepping closer to her.

Callie's eyes found hers, and she could see the way they darkened. Callie leaned in slowly, and Arizona couldn't help herself as she closed the gap between them. Their lips touched, and tingles tickled Arizona's arms. She didn't know how Callie's lips could feel so soft, but she was sure that they were the softest lips she'd ever felt. Callie's hands found her waist, pulling her into her, and Arizona groaned against her mouth, bringing hand into the long dark hair. She gently stroked Callie's bottom lip with her tongue, urging her mouth to open, and Callie quickly got the message. Their tongues met in a heated embrace, and Arizona felt herself shiver. Callie moaned softly against her, as her tongue stroked the roof of the brunette's mouth, and her body pressed further into the Latina's. She was unsure how a kiss could make her feel like this, how it could make her knees feel weak and her stomach fill up with thousands of butterflies, but the kiss with Callie did.

They broke away eventually, Arizona relucantly letting go of Callie's hair, and stepping back.

"That was amazing," Callie whispered, her eyes, still dark, holding onto Arizona's, and she smiled.

"It was," she agreed. It was taking Arizona all the power she had to keep herself standing up; the butterflies really were getting to her.

* * *

Arizona felt gentle fingers trail down her naked back, and she sighed happily in content before snuggling closer into the body under her. It was bliss, pure heaven, and she had never, in any moment, felt happier. Her toes curled, her body shuddering ever so slightly, and she knew that this feeling was something she could never see herself getting tired of.

"I could stay here forever," Arizona murmured, and she raised her head up to stare into the beautiful dark eyes below her.

"I want you to stay here forever," Callie replied, and she lifted her hand off of Arizona's back, and began combing her fingers through her soft blonde hair. Arizona leant her head into Callie's hand, before leaning down and pushing her lips gently against the brunettes. Callie's hand remained in her hair, pulling her head down to keep Arizona's lips in place. The kiss was soft, sweet, gentle. Before Callie, Arizona had rarely shared kisses like this with anyone in a long while. The kisses she had before were always heated, frantic, desperate, and while she loved, _loved,_ sharing them kisses with Callie, it was the small and slow kisses she truly treasured. She adored how that had all come naturally with her. How they could share small kisses on the stairs, and dance in the living room, and how it still made her stomach feel like it was floating. More than any else ever had.

Reluctantly, Arizona pulled away, and she couldn't help but notice how Callie groaned in frustration. She laughed lightly, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Callie's mouth in response.

"I should probably go soon," Arizona whispered after a moment, frowning at her own words as she ran her fingers along Callie's jawline.

Callie's eyes widened in response. "What? Why? It's not _late_ and you just said you could stay here forever and now you want to leave?"

"I don't _want_ to leave," Arizona laughed, rolling her eyes because that was _so_ obvious. "But I have a surgery in the morning and so do you, and we both need a good night sleep."

"You know I have a surgery?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow, teasing her lightly, and Arizona made to ignore that comment while Callie carried on. "And besides, we both have surgery so we can both get a good night sleep. Here. It makes sense."

Arizona's heart began to race. "You want me to stay?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

Callie was looking at her intently, and Arizona blushed slightly. She hadn't _stayed over_ someone's apartment in what? Years? Usually she would take women back to her apartment, and they'd leave more or less straight away. She wasn't used to _this._ She wasn't used to someone wanting her to stay over for the entire night, and more importantly, she wasn't used to wanting to stay the night. She was used to leaving after sex, or being left. It was what she had grown accoustomed to. Of course, she knew Callie was different. After all, her and Callie had been seeing each other for a while and that night was the first time they'd slept together. She knew it was different. It just didn't hit her until then how different it was.

"I don't know," Arizona admitted sheepishly. "I just assumed.." she trailed off awkwardly, biting her lip.

"You're adorable," Callie told her, affection glowing in her eyes as she shook her head. "Now lay back down with me because there is no _way_ you are leaving me tonight."

Arizona stared at her, smiling lightly, and leant down and placed her head back against the brunette's chest. She cuddled in closer, burrying her head further into Callie's warmth, and Callie's arms wrapped around her, holding her close, as if afraid the blonde was going to attempt to leave again.

"I can't believe you wanted to leave," Callie muttered, and Arizona playfully pinched her side.

"I can't believe you said that we might be over," Arizona teased, kissing her bare skin.

"I can't believe you thought we were a fling when hey, we hadn't even had sex yet," Callie retorted, smirking at her.

"Well, it could have been a kissing fling! Or a.. dancing fling."

"A dancing fling?" Callie laughed, propping herself up on one elbow. "Really?"

"It could be a thing!" Arizona insisted, as her head slipped off Callie's chest and onto the pillow. Callie hovered over her, a look in her eye that Arizona couldn't recognise. Not that she had exactly known the brunette for long, but most of her looks Arizona was used to. But that one, that look was one she couldn't put her finger on.

"Mmhmm," Callie murmured, before leaning down and kissing Arziona gently. The kiss was short, sweet, and soon over, with Callie laying back down, wrapping her arm tightly around Arizona's waist, and nuzzling her head into Arizona's neck. Arizona took a breath, breathing in the scent of Callie, and smiled happily.

"Thanks for coming to the wedding with me," Callie said quietly, her breath ghosting over Arizona's neck in a way that made her shudder.

"There's no where else I would have rather been."

"It was beautiful. The vows, the way they were looking at eachother. It was like it was meant to happen, it was like the joining of.." Callie paused awkwardly, and Arizona frowned.

"Soulmates? Really Calliope? You're bringing up soulmates now?"

"Come on Arizona! You saw that, it was beautiful," Callie said groaning.

"It was a wedding! Of course it was beautiful."

"Arizona," Callie mumbled, her fingers coming up and brushing her sides, causing Arizona to shiver from the contact.

"You have your beliefs Calliope, and I have mine," Arizona replied gently, but not in a way that would make Callie uncomfortable. She felt Callie sigh in response against her neck, and she smiled, pulling the brunette further into her arms and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She liked Callie. She _really_ liked Callie. Their was something special about the brunette that made her insides squeal, and her head become all cloudy and mish-mash. There was something about her that made her skin ghost up in goosebumps whenever she smiled or laughed, and Arizona thought it was a beautiful feeling. Callie was extraordinary. She knew her Father disowning her would have an impact on their relationship, and the Latina was still very clearly struggling, but if anything, Arizona felt like it had brought them closer. Callie seemed to see her as someone she could rely on, which meant a lot to Arizona, who had always thought that trust was one of the most important things in a relationship. Callie trusted her, and she trusted Callie.

"Are you asleep?" came Callie's soft voice, which was slightly muffled against her neck.

"No," she replied quietly, pressing her nose into Callie's hair.

"Good," Callie replied, raising her head. Her eyes were a shade darker, and the wicked smile on her lips made Arizona's breath hitch in her throat.

Maybe they _wouldn't_ get such a good night sleep after all.

* * *

Arizona frowned, biting her lip as she stood at the kitchen counter. She was making dinner. Well _attempting_ to make dinner. She wasn't a _bad_ cook, she could cook and make meals, and she had kept herself alive throughout college and med school. But, baring that in mind, she wasn't as good a cook as Callie was. Callie had cooked her many meals in the few months of their relationship, definitely living up to the standard she had promised that night in the bar. Arizona, on the other hand, had _not_ cooked Callie a meal. Not that Callie minded of course, as the brunette seemed to be a big fan of the art that was cooking, but Arizona felt that maybe she could try to make her girlfriend dinner. After all, it was more the thought that counts right?

She was in Callie and Cristina's apartment. Cristina wasn't there, either she was still at the hospital or maybe with Owen, not that Arizona spent much time wondering. She had gotten off earlier than Callie, and had used the spare key to Callie's apartment to let herself in, and see what she could cook up as a surprise for her. She wanted to attempt to cheer Callie up. If Callie needed cheering up. She wasn't exactly sure what kind of mood her girlfriend would be in when she got home, unsure whether or not Callie's father had gone to find his daughter after their conversation, where she had opened herself up completely to the older man.

 _"I love your daughter, and I protect the things I love."_

Her words echoed in her head, sounding unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. She loved Callie. She _loved_ her. She was completely and utterly in love with her. She wasn't even sure herself when she realised it, as it didn't seem like much of a realisation. It felt more like a description. The only way she could possibly describe how she felt about Callie was that she loved her. The word seemed to fit, and it had rolled so effortlessly off her tongue that she wondered just how long she had been in love with her for, as she knew she must have been for some time. The thought made her heart race and her toes curl, and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment.

"Hey you."

Arizona jumped, feeling strong, warm arms wrap around her waist, and a nose tickle into the corner of her neck. Soft lips placed a kiss just under her ear, and she sighed into it, before twisting in Callie's arms and coming face to face with the gorgeous woman she adored.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said quietly, trailing her hands up Callie's tanned arms.

"Well, you did seem very deep in thought," Callie replied softly, smiling lightly at her that made her knees go weak.

"I, um, I'm making dinner," Arizona offered up, referring to the plates on the counter, and the pot of pasta boiling on the stove. "Just pasta and some sauce, I'm not a _great_ cook, but I wanted to make you happy and-"

Arizona was cut off as Callie kissed her, hard. Callie's mouth was already open, her tongue demanding entrance, and Arizona whimpered softly as she parted her lips. Callie's hands went up into her hair, her body pushing her back against the counter, her tongue meeting Arizona's desparetly. The kiss was frantic, heated, and her body wobbled from the impact, her knees weakening. Her hands grasped Callie's hips, pulling her closer into her, and her lips dropped down onto Callie's bottom one, and she nipped it gently. Callie moaned against her mouth, tilting her head to bring her lips back up firmly against her own.

Their lips parted eventually, Arizona's lungs gasping for air, and her head dropped onto Callie's shoulder.

"Not that I'm complaining," she said breathlessly. "But what was that for?"

"My dad and I made up," Callie replied, her voice sounding just as breathless. "He accepted me, Arizona, he accepted me."

Arizona raised her head, her eyes widening. "Really? Calliope that's amazing, I'm so happy for you."

Callie smiled at her, her hand coming up and stroking her cheek. "It's all thanks to my wonderful, beautiful, amazing girlfriend."

Arizona's cheeks flushed red. "I didn't do anyt-"

"After my dad and I talked, I rushed back in to find you. I wasn't sure if you were still there or not, and I asked one of the nurses, and she told me how she hadn't seen you since she saw you talking to my dad earlier. And whatever you said Arizona, whatever wonderful thing came out of your mouth, you changed him."

Callie was staring at her, her eyes filled with happiness, and what Arizona felt, was love. And the words were _there,_ right on the tip of her tongue, and her body was almost shaking with anticipation, and-

"He's your family Calliope. I couldn't watch you lose your family again."

She wasn't sure why the words wouldn't come, wasn't sure why they failed her. Maybe it was because she knew Callie needed this moment to be happy about her dad, or maybe it was because some part of her was scared of saying the words, she wasn't sure. But Callie looked at her, her brown eyes holding tightly onto her own.

"You're my family too Arizona," Callie told her, and her heart seemed to swell.

Her Mother once told her that that's one of the ways she knew her Father was her soulmate. The fact that he felt like family, and home, and brought stability and comfort. But Arizona still disagreed. It was love that made Callie feel like home to her. It was simply love.

* * *

They walked in silence, their hands grapsing tightly together, both scared to give up any contact, scared of being wrenched apart.

There had been a shooting.

At the hospital.

The shooter had come into their room.

People were dead.

 _Dead._

The word was familiar. It was something Arizona was used to saying on a regular basis, as were most surgeons. It was a cold, hard word that she despised.

She could have died.

And even worse, Callie could have died.

They walked to Arizona's apartment. It was further away than Callie's, and wasn't usually their choice of where to spend the night, but it seemed they had come to an unspoken agreement that they both wanted to be further away, they both needed to be further away, at least for the night.

They walked up the steps, Arizona opening the door, and they stumbled slightly into the lobby, Arizona's hand tightening on Callie's as they walked up the dimly lit stair case.

When they finally were inside Arizona's apartment, they fell onto her couch. Callie laid on her back, and Arizona crawled up, pushing her body against Callie's and settling on top of her, leaving no space between them. She settled her head in the crook of Callie's neck, closing her eyes and breathing in, the smell of Callie instantly calming her. It seemed like years since she had breathed in the smell of Callie, and felt the feel of the brunette's body beneath her. And as she looked back on it, she felt so incredibly stupid. She had let Callie walk away. She'd let the woman she loved walk away. And that woman could have died.

The thought made chills race down her spine, and she shivered. Callie's arms encased her, holding her close, and for a moment it was enough, for a moment it was okay, and then suddenly it wasn't. She lifted her head, pulling her body up into a sitting position on Callie's lap, who sat up herself a bit, resting her head on the side of the sofa. Their eyes met, brown holding blue, and Arizona couldn't keep the words in anymore.

"You could have died."

Callie looked at her, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth.

"You could have died too."

The words made her frown, her eyebrows drawing together, and her eyes dropped to where they were resting in her lap. She felt a soft pair of lips press against her head where her forehead was creasing, easing the creases away, and she sighed, lifting her head as Callie pulled away, their eyes meeting.

She sighed, her fingers flexing, before words started rushing out of her.

"I love you, and I know you love me too Calliope, I know that, I _do,_ and what I said earlier.. I didn't mean it. I know you love me." She paused for a moment, taking a breath, and she could see Callie's mouth open, preparing to speak, which made her carry on. "And I was laying there, completely breaking apart, holding onto that little girl because _I_ needed the support, and all I could think about was how you could have died. You could have died and I could have lost you, which would have been like losing the right to breathe, but you didn't die. You were comforting me and helping me through and I knew, I _knew_ right then that I could get through anything if you were with me. Because you nearly died and you didn't. You could have died without knowing how it felt to hold a baby in your arms. You could have died without pouring you into a tiny human. And I couldn't deny you a baby Calliope. But I can't deny myself you. I _need_ you. I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I can't do anything without you. We got through a shooting. I can get through anything with you. And I knew I could have a baby with you."

Callie's mouth was still open, and Arizona sat there, staring at her, waiting for her response. The Callie grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down on top of her, their lips meeting instantly.

"I love you so much Arizona," Callie murmured against her. "So much."

 _I need you. I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I can't do anything without you. I need you._

The words echoed in her brain.

 _Sure sounds a lot like she's your soulmate._

But of course, soulmates didn't exist.

* * *

She was mad at herself.

 _So mad._

She was tired and sweaty and dirty, but most importantly, she was _mad._

She'd screwed it up. Entirely. Completely.

Callie had _slammed the door in her face._ Without a second thought, so it seemed, because she'd stood there waiting outside for a good half hour in the hope Callie would calm down and open the door, but she hadn't.

She thought going to Africa was something she needed. Something that would be good for her. She could put her mind to use and save children who didn't normally have a chance of survival.

But going to Africa was the worst mistake she'd ever made.

She had quite possibly lost the love of her life. For a stupid mistake.

She fell back onto the bed of her hotel room, her eyes squeezing shut.

She had thought that surgery was her life. That doing what she could for children in need was her life, the path set out for her. And no, Arizona Robbins did _not_ believe in fate, but surgery and wanting to save lives had been the one consisent thing in her life. And maybe that's what had scared her. That Callie was becoming the _consistent thing_ in her life. And maybe that's why she had left. The fear of relying on someone to always be there, like she had relied on Tim. But if Africa had taught her anything, it was that she was wrong. Callie wasn't _becoming_ the consisent thing in her life. Callie _was_ the consistent thing in her life. She couldn't be without her. It was painful. She knew she needed Callie. She knew that. After the shooting, she knew she couldn't live without Callie. But she'd won the grant. And she knew she needed Callie, but the children needed her, and she had to do what was right.

But after a conversation with one of the guys at the clinic, she realised, what was right was making herself happy.

How could she help children to live when she was barely even surviving? When she was hardly breathing?

She couldn't.

Being without Callie wasn't something she wanted. She couldn't do it.

But Callie didn't want to see her. She hadn't exactly been expecting that reaction. She knew Callie was hurt, and she knew it would take a while to make it up to her, but she had expected Callie to pull her in, and hug her tight, terrified to let go.

She'd come half way across the world to be with Callie. Callie was her happiness. Callie was her home. The sort of home her mother had described about her Father. And maybe she didn't believe in fate or soulmates, but Callie _was_ her home. Callie was love and light and everything that made her life good. Callie was home.

* * *

Arizona's heart was racing a mile a minute as she ran as fast as she could down the hallway to Callie's room. Her hands were sweaty as she grabbed the door handle, yanking it open and tumbling inside, her hair wild.

Callie was laying in the hosptial bed, awake, her eyes immediately meeting Arizona's. Arizona's heart felt like it was going to stop. The last time Callie had looked in her eyes, she had watched them go unconcious, watched as Callie's body fell lifeless into her arms, blood seeping from the wound in her abdomen. It made her skin grow cold and cover in goosebumps.

"We took control of the bleeding, and managed to stop it, so no serious harm done. Although, she is now under very strict bedrest until further notice," Bailey said from her right, as she shot Callie a sharp glare, and Arizona's eyes shifting to the shorter woman for the first time since she entered the room.

"Okay.. Okay," Arizona replied, her voice sounding somehow calm, however she was unsure how that was. Bailey gave Callie a last look, before vacating through the door Arizona had just entered.

Silence overtook them, and Arizona brought her eyes back to Callie's. Callie stared at her, her eyes soft and loving and _alive_. She was alive, she was okay, just like Bailey had said. But the fear, the absolute fear of losing her, of seeing her lose consciousness so many times, was taking over her mind. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think.

"So Bailey told me about Sofi-" Callie started to speak, but the moment she did, Arizona cut her off, her sad and worry turning quickly into anger.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN," she screamed, walking up to Callie, who's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Do you know what that's like? To sit on the other side of those doors, and not know whether or not the one person you can't live without, the one person who you love more than anything or anyone in the world, is going to make it out alive? Because I do, Calliope! I thought I lost you, and by some miracle you were brought back to me, and everything was getting better. You were getting better, Sofia is getting better now she'd had that surgery, and we were getting better. We're getting married for god's sake! And then you collapse, lifeless, in my arms, because you've overworked your body and suddently, it's happening again, I felt like I was losing you again. I can't do that. I know this is hard for you, and you want to be back to normal, but this is hard for me too. I cannot deal with losing you, so do not make me!"

"I'm sorry," Callie whispered, her eyes dropping to her bed. "I just wanted to be better. I.. I thought the harder I worked, the quicker my recovery would be."

"I know," Arizona muttered, her voice softer. "I know that, I do. But I can't deal with losing you like that again, not knowing if you're going to live or die.."

Her voice hitched in her throat, and she took a shuddering breath, her eyes darting back to the woman laying in the bed. The beautiful woman, who was fighting to get better, the beautiful woman who was in pain and needed her. She walked towards her, pausing beside the bed to shrug off her shoes, and then climbed up onto the bed beside Callie, who had already moved over to give her space. She pulled Callie's body into her own, Callie's head falling at her chest, and her hands moved up to stroke through the soft brown locks. She could feel Callie's heart beat on her stomach, the feel comforting her, because Callie was alive, and their daughter was alive, and they were getting through it.

"You're the love of my life, Calliope," Arizona said sighing. "I cannot live without you being here. I cannot be without you."

"Love of your life, huh?" Callie replied, her breath soft. "Kinda sounds like you just called me your soulmate."

"Oh hush," Arizona chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Soulmates don't exist."

"Hmm."

* * *

The music was loud, blaring through the speakers, as people danced on the dance floor, varying dance moves being sprung out. It was happy. Lively. Joyful. Everything she had ever hoped her wedding would be. Not that Arizona had spent a lot of time daydreaming about weddings, because she hadn't. She had thought about them before. She'd thought about the reception and dancing and what kind of cake she wanted. Only in passing, of course. But she had always just assumed that her wedding would be happy. She'd imagined dancing with Tim to some old music that he used to play when he was younger, and how he'd steal her away for a slow dance, to only joke about the fact that his young, slutty sister, had finally found someone to settle down with. In a way, her wedding felt lonely without Tim. Which was strange, she knew. But it did.

Callie was dancing with Arizona's Father, something which made her heart grow warm. She'd danced with Callie's dad after his surprise return about an hour ago. She was happy Carlos decided to show; she knew Callie needed her father there more than anything.

The song that was playing ended, and Arizona glanced up from her seat at the table, as Callie walked towards her, extending her hand. Sure enough, a soft slow love song emerged from the speakers, an Arizona smiled as she slipped her hand into Callie's.

Into her _wife's_ hand.

The word made her feel giddy, excited, and her heart sped up. They were _married._ Calliope Iphegenia Torres was her _wife._ She didn't realise how much a word could have impacted her. She knew she loved Callie. She knew Callie loved her. But now it was different. They had declared their love. Everyone knew. They were commited. They were together. She had a ring on her finger that symbolised that, that symbolised their love. There were wife and wife.

Callie drew Arizona into her arms, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist, and Arizona settled on putting her hands on Callie's shoulders. They leaned in close, their noses brushing, and Arizona sighed, closing her eyes.

"We're married."

Callie's words softly washed over her. They'd both been saying them words ever since the ceremony, trying to realise it was reality. But every time Callie said them, her arms would get covered in goosebumps and she'd shiver.

"We are," she replied lightly, her voice shaking.

"Does that mean you finally believe in soulmates now?"

Arizona opened her eyes, pulling back lightly to look into Callie's. She could see the spark in Callie's eyes, the light teasing, and she simply arched an eyebrow in response.

"Don't try me, Calliope Torres."

Callie laughed, leaning in and pressing her lips to Arizona's cheek. As her lips fell away, a sudden thought popped into her head. A glint lit up in her eyes, and she giggled to herself.

"What?" Callie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You believe in soulmates," Arizona replied simply, the smirk settling on her face. The question was evident in Callie's eyes, the light tilt of the brunette's head tempting her to continue. "You think I'm your soulmate."

A light tinge of pink settled on Callie's cheeks, but she shrugged it off, determind to not let her embarrassment show.

"I don't _think_ it, I _know_ it," Callie corrected, making Arizona laugh.

"Alright, you keep thinking that."

"Oh, I will."

* * *

Arizona entered the bedroom, stretching her arms out as she sighed, a soft yawn working it's way up and out of her mouth. She was incredibly tired, after spending hours on her feet in the OR ensuring the twins were okay and safe, and wanted nothing more than to sink into her bed, with her arms around her wife, and fall asleep.

She climbed up onto her bed and was burrying herself under the covers, when Callie's voice rang out from beside her.

"Did you put the humidifier on in Sof's room?"

"Yes."

"And the blanket? Was it fu-"

"Fuzzy side up!" Arizona almost shouted, groaning, and she rolled over, pushing her face into her pillow. She heard Callie chuckle, and felt her hand softly stroke through her hair, enticing her to lift her head up, and roll onto her side to face her wife.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop now," Callie reassured her, grinning, clearly knowing exactly what she was doing to her wife. Arizona frowned, lightly biting her lip, before sitting up completely. She was tired, and could feel fatigue overcoming her, but she also knew she needed to speak.

"I know I was controlling. I know that. I was just so scared of something going wrong, and the parents losing their babies on a surgery they didn't even want to do." She paused, licking her lips. "But ever since having Sofia I.. I _understand._ I understand what being a parent's like and yes I've always known how scary it is for a parent to have a child in surgery, but now it's on a whole different level. Because Sofia's been there. I've been there. And it's made the whole process so much scarier. I really didn't want anything to go wrong. I couldn't deal with something going wrong. I look at the babies on the table, and it's like I'm constantly seeing Sofia. And it's scary. I'm scared. And when I'm scared I.. I become a little controlling. But I can't help it, Calliope. I'm still so scared."

Understanding immediately flashed across Callie's face, and she too sat up in bed, her fingers reaching out and stroking Arizona's cheek.

"Sofia's okay Arizona, you made sure of that," her voice soft, and Arizona's head fell into the woman's palm. "Our beautiful baby girl is strong, and healthy, and so are the two gorgeous babies you saved today."

"I know," Arizona mumbled, closing her eyes. "I know."

Callie pulled Arizona into her body, and laid down, pulling the blonde so she was half on top of her and half on the bed. Arizona nuzzled her nose into Callie's neck, taking a breath and breathing in the beautiful Latina. She still couldn't believe that this was where she was. Laying, in bed, cuddled up with the most beautiful woman in the world, their stunning baby daughter in the next bedroom, sound asleep. It was a dream come true. Her dreams had come true, dreams she had never even thought up before. But she was married. She was a wife. And a mother. She could never have been happier.

She must have started smiling into Callie's neck, because a moment later, Callie's tired husky voice popped close to her ear.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You, Sofia, you," she whispered in response, feeling Callie shiver as her words ghosted over her neck.

"Really? What are you thinking?"

She raised her head so she could look into Callie's half shut eyes, her smile growing bigger.

"I'm thinking that if soulmates did exist, you would be mine."

A light smile fell upon Callie's lips, and she opened her eyes fully, the chocolate brown orbs that she loved so much flashing to hers.

"That's the closest thing I'm going to get, isn't it?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yes," Arizona replied, chuckling. "Yes it is."

* * *

She felt dead.

Pain.

Endless pain.

The kind of pain that was white hot, burning through flesh and bone and everything in it's path.

She'd felt pain before. Like that time when Tim shoved her a little too hard, and she fell back and broken her wrist. Or the time she'd fallen off the monkey bars and cracked her head open at the back.

But nothing, no physical pain she had ever felt, compared in the slightest to the pain coming from her left leg.

She wanted to die. In that moment, with pain eating away at her leg, Arizona Robbins wanted to die. She was laying on her back, staring up at the sky above her, the glistening trees towering over her, as if they were keeping her locked away. Screams were edging out of her throat, and she was unable to stop herself from giving in to the pain.

She wanted to stop fighting. She wanted to give up and die and go into the light she'd heard people talk about. But the light wasn't here. It wasn't before her, asking her, seeking her to let go. Life was before her. _Life._

Arizona wanted to die. But she _needed_ to live. Calliope _needed_ her to live. Callie thought she was her soulmate, and while the idea was illogical and incorrect in her own head, it was what Callie believed. In Callie's mind, she, _Arizona Robbins,_ was her soulmate. And Arizona knew, she couldn't let Callie lose her soulmate. She couldn't let Callie fall apart, because that is what would happen. And she couldn't do that. She loved Callie. Callie was _it_ for her. She had to live for Callie. And she had to live for Sofia.

She had to fight.

* * *

"Do you want a drink?"

Callie's gentle, soft voice snapped Arizona out of the somewhat eternal bliss she was feeling, and she raised her head off of Callie's shoulder, where she had been resting it.

"No," she mumbled in response, licking her lips as she looked at her naked wife's body underneath her. "I'm good here."

A smirk rose on Callie's lips, and she brought her hand up to cup Arizona's cheek. Her thumb trailed down Arizona's jawline, pausing when she got to the base of her chin, then moved up to brush against Arizona's bottom lip.

Arizona knew she'd been missed out on seeing her wife naked for over five months. She knew that. But she'd been focusing on her leg, and finding the ability to be comfortable in her own body again. _Her_ body was what she had been focusing on. But one glance at her wife's completely naked, beautiful body, she couldn't believe it had been that long.

They'd gone slow. It was like they were experiencing their first time again, except it was much slower and filled with complete love and trust. Callie's touches were soft, carressing, and she moved with such a gentle ease it made Arizona fall in love with her all over again. There was still a large part of her that was hesitant, scared, uncomfortable. A large part of her that at that particular moment wanted to push Callie out of the room until she was fully clothed again.

But she chose to ignore it.

She chose to focus on what she felt. And she felt happy, warm, loved.

Her head fell back down to Callie's shoulder, and Callie's arms came around her waist, circling her and pulling her closer. She felt Callie's lips press against the top of her head, and she sighed in content.

"You are so beautiful Arizona," Callie told her, her fingers drawing light cirlces onto her hips, where they rested on her waist. "I am so so proud to call you my wife, you know that right?"

"Even when I've been a selfish bitch?" Arizona muttered, her voice muffled into Callie's skin.

"Yes because you're _my_ selfish bitch," Callie said, adoration and amusement in her voice, before she suddenly turned serious. "I'm not mad at you for anything. I'm not mad that you've been uncomfortable. This is.. something that I know is taking a lot of time to come to terms with. So, even though sometimes I get frustrated.. I'm not mad at you. And I think you need to know that."

Arizona smiled, her heart somehow coming to rest. "I know," she purred, kissing Callie's tanned skin. "You love me too much."

"I do."

"I love you."

Even though her eyes were closed and she couldn't see the Latina, she knew she was smiling. She could feel it radiating around the room, bouncing off the walls, and hitting her deep in the chest.

Love was a wonderful thing. Whether she believed in soulmates or not, she knew her and Callie shared a special connection in love. Love drew them together. And Arizona really loved love.

* * *

Callie flopped her down on the bed, her back falling against the soft cushions, a sigh easing its way out of her mouth.

"You didn't have to carry me," Arizona said, trying to be stern, but she was pretty sure the softness showed through in her voice. "I can walk back here."

"Oh, I know you can," Callie replied, dropping down onto her knees, and taking Arizona's right foot in her hand first. She gently eased the heely off of Arizona's foot, a smile playing on her lips as she held the wheeled show in her hand affectionately, before turning to her side and placing it on the floor. "But you had a pretty tiring night, wheeling down the street for hours."

Callie's hands switched to the other heely with more caution, and Arizona propped herself up on her elbows to watch the brunette. Callie bit her lip as she pulled at the laces, a crinkle forming in the middle of her forehead.

Keeping one of her arms down to steady her, she reached out with the other and gently eased the crinkle away from Callie's head with the soft pad of her thumb. Callie's eyes flashed to hers, and Arizona smiled at her.

"It's okay Calliope, I trust you."

Callie nodded, her hands taking hold of the heely and giving it a small tug, so it came off the plastic foot. She turned and placed it where she had placed the other, before swinging back, her eyes meeting Arizona's.

"Do you want me to help?"

She left the question in the air, uncertainty settling between them. Arizona licked her lips, before giving a gentle nod of her head. "Yes please."

That seemed to be the right answer, as Callie's eyes lit up, going warm and loving and making Arizona's insides squirm. She knew what it was. It was trust. Her leg was something she had grown somewhat accoustomed too, however, she usually didn't want help. She wanted it to be _normal,_ like before the crash. But they both knew it wasn't. She knew it wasn't. Accepting help was something that was a big step for her, and even more, she was trusting Callie. She was giving Callie back that sense of trust.

Arizona pulled her jacket off, and handed it gingerly to Callie, who stood up and put it on a hanger. She bit her lip as Callie came back, appearing in front of her, her hands moving slowly towards the waistband of her pants. Arizona raised her hips, helping her wife slide the material down her thighs, and down her leg and her prosthetic, feeling Callie's fingertips lightly trace her skin, which made her sigh. With a gentle tug, Callie withdrew the prosthetic from Arizona's upper left thigh, and placed it on the ground next to the bed.

"Does it feel okay? We could put some lotion on it if you want," Callie offered, but Arizona shook her head.

"It's fine, I just want to climb into bed and snuggle with my perfect wife."

Callie smiled at her, leaning forward and kissing her head.

About 10 minutes later, both women were under the covers, their bodies touching as Arizona lay her head on Callie's shoulder. Callie's finger tips softly drew circles on her shoulder blade, and Arizona exhaled.

"I meant it, you know; you really shouldn't have to give up anything."

Arizona kissed the crook of Callie's neck in response, snuggling further in. She was lucky. She didn't know how it had happened, but she was here. In her beautiful new house. With her beautiful wife and beautiful child. She was lucky. It had been months since the night of the storm, the night she had done the worst thing she ever thought possible, and hurt the woman who gave her everything she wanted. It hurt her deeply that she had broken her wife that way, in a way she had vowed she would never do. It still felt like a dream. That Callie had asked her to come back, and had opened her arms again to her, even after what she had done. She was lucky.

She wanted Callie. She loved Callie. She didn't want anyone else. She'd never wanted anyone else. Callie was the one she needed. Callie was the love of her life, Callie was it for her. Arizona had hurt her and beat her down, but Callie was still there. Callie loved her. Callie _still_ believed she was her soulmate. The idea of soulmates had always seemed absurd, unreal, but for a moment, the idea didn't seem so scary after all.

* * *

Arizona downed the glass in one, pushing it back towards Joe who simply raised an eyebrow. She quirked one back in response, and Joe shook his head before taking the glass and refilling it.

He slid it back towards her, and she blinked in thanks, and raised the glass to her lips. She didn't down it this time, instead taking a small sip, and then placed it back on the counter. She swirled the liquid around in the glass, narrowing her eyes and sighing.

"If you needed a drinking buddy, you could have just called me."

Arizona jumped slightly, turning her head to the side in time to see Alex drop onto the stool beside her.

"Just a scotch for me Joe," he said, before twisting his head and making eye contact with Arizona.

"I don't need a drinking buddy," she muttered, frowing, her gaze falling back to her drink. "I'm perfectly good being here alone."

"You've seperated from the love of your life and then kept it a secret from everyone. You do need a drinking buddy."

Arizona frowned at his choice of words. "Well, seeing as she bailed, I don't see how she's the love of my life anymore. She was a love. In my life. But of my life? That's a cruel joke." She took a sip of her drink again, as Alex did of his.

"So what? You've officially given up?"

Arizona glared at him. "She doesn't want this anymore. No matter whether or not I want to give up, she has. I can't fight for someone who doesn't want to be fought for."

Alex took in her words, glancing at the counter. "So you believe you'll find love again?"

Arizona ran a hand through her hair, biting her lip. She could taste the alcohol on her lips, and knew it was a reason for her head being all fuzzy. Well that and her wife. _Ex-_ wife.

"I don't think I'll ever love someone like I loved Callie," she said, her voice softer. "I've had that great, life changing love with her. And now? Now I have a new love to experience. The love with my daughter."

Alex was silent, and Arizona found she enjoyed the quiet. She quickly finished her drink, grimacing as it burned the back of her throat, and then she sighed, her head falling into her hands. Callie had walked away. She'd given up. Or, she'd set her free or whatever she had implied. Cliche. The woman who she loved had walked away. The woman who had called her her _soulmate_ had walked away. The thought was harsh and made her heart ache, but she laughed, a soft sad giggle working its way out of her mouth. She tried to muffle it with one of her hands, but it didn't work, and instead she laughed louder, unable to stop.

"What's got you in a twist?" Alex muttered, frowning at her.

"Calliope used to say I'm her soulmate," she got out, through wheezes, holding her chest. "And now she's left me. Seems like a very soulmatey thing to do, right?"

Alex looked at her steady for a moment as she continued to laugh hard, her hand coming to her side. After a moment, he started to laugh too, deep laughs coming from his stomach. And they laughed, Arizona's eyes crinkling around the edges, and they raised their empty glasses and clinked them.

* * *

It was in times like these that Arizona Robbins wished she could run. She could walk fast with her leg, speed walk, but running? Running was not something she had mastered properly yet. So that was why, instead of running, she found herself speed walking, as fast as she possibly could, through a very _very_ busy airport.

She'd said goodbye to Callie and Sofia the night before, holding her daughter so close to her she thought she would squeeze her to death. She knew it wasn't goodbye forever. She'd be seeing Sofia again in a few weeks when Callie brought her back. She knew that. And her speed walking through the airport was _not_ because of that.

It was because of Callie.

She'd been talking to April when suddenly, it clicked. She felt stupid. They'd gone through a custody battle, tearing the other apart. She'd given Callie plane tickets to be with Penny. Callie was _moving._ And it had all clicked _now._ She was pretty sure she'd been aware of it for a while, but kept denying it because Callie was with Penny and it had been such a long time and she felt completely idiotic but right then, the day she was leaving, she decided to accept it. Teriffic.

She'd gotten a cab to the airport, her fingers bouncing constantly on her thighs. She'd been hoping to catch them before they went through security, but that hadn't been the case, so she'd had to buy the cheapest plane ticket she could find in order to get through customs.

She remembered Callie's gate number, Sofia telling her over and over again. Her grip on her purse tightened as she pushed through, and then she saw it. Gate 34F. Her heart rate picked up, her body trying to move faster, _faster._ And then she was there. Her eyes scanned the people around her, but she couldn't find her.

"Please don't be on the plane already," she whispered to herself, and as she moved her head, her eyes fell upon her. She saw a flash of red hair and a small head of dark hair disappear down the tunnel to the plane. Just behind the two, showing her plane ticket.

"CALLIE," she yelled, her feet frozen unmoving. The brunette's head whipped up, her face whipping round, her eyes meeting the blonde's.

Callie frowned at her, but nevertheless, she stepped towards her, and Arizona sighed with relief.

"Arizona? What are you doing here? We said goodbye last night, Sof's already on the plane and-"

"You're my soulmate."

The words fell from her lips. They felt weird, foreign, on her tongue, but also right. True. Callie's eyes widened at her words, and she opened her mouth but no words came out.

Arizona felt her cheeks flush, and she took her chances, taking a step towards the Latina so they were closer. She had planned what she was going to say on the journey here, but now she was actually here, standing in front of Callie, everything she had planned disappeared, and she knew exactly what she needed to express.

"I've never believed in soulmates," she said quietly, their eyes still locked. "Right from when I was a kid I thought the idea was illogical and wrong, because how could there be one person specifically for you out of billions? What are the odds of that? I didn't believe that fate picked out one perfect person for you and that was the only person you were meant to be with, that your soul wouldn't rest until you were together. I didn't believe that. But then.. Then I saw this beautiful, dark haired surgeon, standing just a few feet away from me. And my stomach filled with butterflies and my heart began to race, and I'd never felt anything like that before, not just from seeing someone. I've been attracted to women before, and for years, I've passed off that emotion I felt when I saw that gorgeous woman as simply attraction, but I know it was more than that. I felt more than just attraction when I first saw you."

Arizona paused, taking a quick breath, before quickly carrying on.

"Something inside me knew in that moment. And I've spent my entire life fighting against this idea. I spent our entire relationship fighting against the idea. I knew I loved you, I knew that you were this force of nature, that you were the love of my life, I knew that. And I keep trying to fight against this, but I've realised I can't anymore. Fighting against it doesn't make it any less true, does it? And I'm standing here, and I can see my 20 year old self laughing at me for believing this, but I don't care. I'm proud to be wrong. You came into my life and you saved me, Calliope. You saved me and you've kept saving me everyday I've known you. And I know we've been through a lot, I do, and I know that I have hurt you so much and caused you so much pain, and I've completely wrecked this so many times. And I know you're happy now. But I.. I can't live without you. I thought I could, I thought I could make it work, but now you're leaving, and I feel like I can't breathe. I can't breathe because you're my air and I need you. And I love you."

Callie's eyes were burning with tears, she could see it. And she opened her mouth and said the last sentence to end her speech. "And you are my soulmate."

They stood in silence. Arizona's hands grasped together, her fingers shaking. She felt sick to the stomach. Her heart had never ever been beating this fast before.

"Penny and Sofia are on the plane," Callie said quietly, her voice slightly croaky. "I.. We're going to New York."

"I know," Arizona whispered, barely audible.

"I have to- I have to get on the plane," Callie said, louder this time, her voice more firm. "I have to go."

"I know," Arizona said again, biting her bottom lip. "I- you should go."

Callie nodded, lines creasing on her forehead, and Arizona fought the temptation to stroke her thumb across the crease, like she had done so many times before. She wanted to kiss away the confusion and sadness and worry. She wanted to be _that_ person for Callie again. She wanted Callie to believe in her again, like how she know believed in Callie. What if the moment she realised that Callie was her soulmate, Callie had just accepted that she wasn't hers? The thought was painful to think about.

"I'm going to get on the plane."

Arizona nodded, a lump building in her throat. She couldn't do it. She couldn't see Callie board the plane. With that, she turned around, and walked away.

* * *

Arizona leaned over the seat of the cab, paying the driver the money she owed him. After walking away from Callie, she'd dropped into a seat at one of the bars at the airport, taking a swig of alcohol, hoping the burn on her throat would distract her from the one on her heart. It hadn't, unfortunately, and after sitting on the stool for an hour, she finally decided it was time to go home.

The cab ride had been slow. Maybe it was because she was so desperate to get home and the universe had decided to make the day even worse for her.

And _oh,_ it was raining, she realised, as she stepped out of the cab. How _great. Amazing._

The rain thundered down, already soaking her to the bone. She started walking up to her house, thinking about sinking into those sheets and never getting up again, when she noticed an outline of a figure sitting on her doorstep.

She frowned. She would think it was Deluca forgetting his keys, but he was working the night shift at the hospital. As she drew closer, the figure moved, standing up, walking towards her, and Arizona's mouth parted slightly in shock.

Callie was standing before her, dressed in the jeans and top she'd been wearing at the airport. Her hair was plastered to her face, due to the heavy downpour, and her eyes were heavy. Arizona wondered if she'd been crying.

Then Arizona frowned, her eyes flicking back to where Callie had been sitting, because Callie was clearly alone.

"Where's Sofia?" She asked, her voice loud because of the rain.

"I dropped her at Mer's before I came here," Callie said in response, and she sounded on edge.

"Oh. Why are yo-"

"Why did you do that, Arizona?" Callie's voice was suddenly angry, loud, her eyes narrowing. "Why did you have to come and say that and mess with my head? I was.. I was happy! I'd- I'd moved on and Penny made me happy and we were going to New York, you even gave me the tickets! And then you turn up and completely mess with me and bring back all these feelings that I didn't know I still had and so I'm sitting on the plane and I can't get you out of my head and everything is so messy and before I know it, I'm outside your house in the pouring rain and Penny's going to New York and I.. just why, Arizona?"

Callie's voice was desperate towards the end, vulnerable, and Arizona could see the shock and pain and innocence in her eyes. The rain was still coming down hard, and Arizona could feel water dripping down her face but she couldn't tell if she's crying or not.

"I'm sorry," she said, and she meant it. She swallowed uneasily. "I didn't mean to mess with your head, I just couldn't let you go without telling you, I couldn't."

"Did you mean it?" Callie questioned, her fingers knitting tightly together. Her knuckles turned white, maybe from the cold or her strong grip, Arizona wasn't sure.

"Of course I did, Calliope," Arizona breathed, moving her body closer. She could feel the warm body heat radiating off of Callie's body already, and wanted to embrace her, but she managed to keep herself grounded.

"You did?"

"I did."

"Say it," Callie demanded, before shaking her head at herself for the urgency in her voice. "Just.. say it again."

Arizona smiled a little, before opening her mouth. "Calliope Torres, you are my soul-"

Arizona's sentence was cut off before she could finish, as cold wet hands grasped her cheeks, pulling her face forward, until her lips met the soft plump ones. Arizona groaned, her own hands coming up, and gripping the soaking dark hair. Callie's mouth moved against hers, a flutter stirring deep in her stomach, as she kissed those lips that she hadn't touched in what felt like decades. She had almost forgotten how soft they were, and how incredible they felt against her own, and she was nearly one hundred percent sure she was asleep and this was all a dream.

Callie drew back, but remained close, their noses brushing, her hands still holding Arizona's cheeks. Arizona opened her eyes, not even having realised she closed them, seeing the warm brown eyes so close to hers that she fetlt like she was going to pass out from pure bliss.

"I don't think I ever stopped loving you," Callie told her, their lips touching as she spoke. "You're my soulmate. It's always been you."

"You're my soulmate too," Arizona chuckled, her hands trailing down to Callie's neck. "It just took me a while to realise it."

"We're both idiots," Callie said, shaking her head slightly.

"We are," Arizona agreed, before tugging on Callie's hair and bringing their lips together again.

* * *

"And that is the story of the princess and the frog," Arizona concluded, grinning as she closed the book. "Enjoy it?"

Sofia frowned. "I still don't understand why she would agree to kiss a frog in the first place, that's just gross."

"Well, it got her a prince, so I say it works out well, don't you think?"

It had been just over a year and a half since Arizona had raced to the airport in a desperate attempt to stop her from leaving, just over a year and a half since the pair decided that this was it, they were together, just over a year and a half since Arizona had given in to the idea of soulmates because she'd realised she'd found hers.

They hadn't told Sofia about them right away, wanting to work out everything between them first before bringing their daughter into it. Callie had taken back her position at Grey Sloan, and she'd stayed with Meredith for a few months, before moving in with the blonde. It had been good. More than good. Amazing. The fact that she woke up every morning next to Callie was the greatest thing she could ever ask for, with the brunette's arm always wrapped firmly around her waist. She was happy. Truly happy.

"I don't want to kiss a frog," Sofia told her mother.

"Then you won't find your prince, now will you?" Arizona teased her, getting up from the bed, and going to put the story away on the bookshelf.

"What if I don't want a prince?"

"Then your two Mommy's will be very upset as they want to live in a castle," came a voice from the doorway before Arizona could reply, and she twisted round to see Callie leaning against the door frame smiling, light in her eyes.

Arizona walked towards her, Callie immediately snaking her arm round her waist as she was close enough, dropping her head onto her shoulder.

"I'm happy living here," Sofia told them, as she snuggled into her pillows. "I'm gonna live here forever."

"Only until you find your soulmate and they sweep you off your feet," Arizona said sighing. "Prince or no prince, there will be sweeping."

Callie nuzzled into Arizona, kissing her neck gently in a warm loving touch, that made Arizona feel perfectly content.

"Mom," Sofia groaned, rolling her eyes. "Soulmates don't exist."

Arizona felt Callie laugh against her neck, and she grinned as she gently elbowed her in the stomach.

Smiling at her daughter, feeling perfectly happy in the arms that belonged to Calliope, her _soulmate,_ she laughed.

"Okay dear."


End file.
